You Came Back
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Takes place the night after Megan Almost leaves. What's the deal with her and Finn?


**Hello friends. I just finished Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys and absolutely fell in love with it. And then I looked on this forum, and there were only eight stories. That just didn't seem right =]**

**You Came Back**

Finn layed flat on his back, resting comfortably on his bed. He rolled his neck to look at the clock. 2:15 AM. On a Friday night. Finn let out a hiss of angry frustration. It was driving him crazy, as he practically felt Megan in the room just beside him. She had returned to their house with Doug the day before, all tears and apologies.

_Finn dimly heard the echoes of whoops and hollers coming from his house. The walls of the shed blocked out most of the sound. _

_If only they would block out the pain. _

_Megan had been the Julius Caesar of their home. She came, she saw, she conquered. And then, she left._

_Glancing morosely at the painting he had completed the night before, he glared at her eyes in the portrait. Because she _had _conquered, and then she had left. Left him._

_The worst part was, he knew it was his fault. He had known it was risky, kissing her in the shed, but it had just felt so right as she smiled up at him genuinly. She had seemed happy, as if she felt the same way. And then his mother had ruined it. Even worse yet, she had looked him in the eye and said that she didn't kiss back, like it meant nothing. Like he meant nothing. _

_So he left her be._

_They didn't talk, he didn't approach her, and he made himself scarce. Maybe then she would be happy. Apparently it had been quite the opposite. As he stewed, he heard another knock on the shed door. "Go away Evan!" he cried in a tired voice._

_"It's not Evan," came her delicate voice, "Let me in Finn."_

_Smiling in hope, he moved his small barricade and flung open the door. There she stood in all her glory, grinning like a madwoman. _

_"You came back," he smiled in shock. His first instint was to wrap his arms around her and never let her leave again. As he spread his arms to hug her, Finn realized how inappropriate it would be. And so, the wound of her first rejection still stinging, he pulled away from her abruptly._

_"Good to see you," Finn patted her on the shoulder and slipped through the back door._

Finn sighed again, thinking over the last day. He had avoided Megan at all costs, hoping she would do the same. Unfortunately, he had been forced to run from her more times than he had hoped. Suddenly, he heard the wooden floor boards squeaking outside of his bedroom, and jolted up in his bed. The door crept open and the moonlight illuminated Megan's bespeckled face. His heart nearly shattered when he noted streaks of tears running down her cheeks, slowly, silently, surely.

"Meg?" he asked. "What's up?" Her eyes narrowed at him angrily.

"You suck, that's what's up!" she hissed angrily, emphasizing her point with a poke in his bare chest.

"I thought we'd been over this, I'm on your side," Finn insisted.

"Not about that!" She cried through bleary eyes. "About you, and the way you're acting."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Finn avoided her gaze.

"Yes you do. You're my favorite person around here Finn. Even with all the other things Doug said to me, the reason I came back-the real reason- was that he told me you wanted me to. But I come back and this is what we are?" Her voice cracked on the last word. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because-" he struggled, "-because, Megan." He flinched.

"Because _what_?" She hissed.

"Why do you even care?" Though his voice was kept low to avoid waking his family, the anger in Finn's eyes was evident.

"Because you quite obviously don't! You don't care. You kissed me, you took the fall for me, you-you painted me, and the all of a sudden you didn't want to be near me! Make up your mind! I felt stupid, and unwanted," as more tears streamed down her cheeks Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest. Her tears streaked down onto his skin, and her breathing slowed, until suddenly she was shoving him away. "I thought you liked me," Megan cried as she stared up at him. "Don't taunt me like this."

"I'm not tau-" he began.

"Yes, you are. Because I can't be close to you, and feel you, when I know you see me as a sister. I know you want me to forget that kiss, I just wanted to know what happened. Was it my fault?" It was then Finn felt his heart brake_. _He ached to hug her again.

"You told my parents you were just surprised. Like the kiss didn't matter. I thought you were mad. And then you left. I drove you away...?"

"Finn." She laughed as his name rolled off her tongue. "You were the only reason I had to stay."

Megan wiped vigorously at her eyes, feeling more than seeing Finn step closer to her. It was so memorable, the way his hand slipped into her hair, the feel of his lips on hers. She smiled surely into his kiss, his arms keeping her warm through her thin cotton pijamas. It was so innocent, the way he held her, and she had never felt anything so right.

He pulled away and gazed down at her. "Please, _please_ do not leave again."

"You're the one keeping me here."

**And that was that. Tell me if it sucked peeps. Leave a review =]**


End file.
